The variety of input techniques that are available for a user to interact with a computing device is ever increasing. For example, a user may use a keyboard and mouse, a touch pad, and so on to provide inputs to the computing device. Touchscreen functionality was also developed to enable a user to interact with a display device of the computing device. For example, the touchscreen functionality may detect a finger of a user and leverage this detection as an input. Likewise, the touchscreen functionality may detect a stylus and use this detection as a basis of an input for interaction with the computing device.
Traditional techniques that were employed to provide a stylus, however, were forced to balance a feel of the stylus that was generally provided by a rough surface of the display device with possibly degrading the viewing quality of the display device by including the rough surface. Therefore, these traditional techniques may result in a compromise that is less than ideal in relation to both aspects, e.g., look of the display device and feel experienced through use of the stylus.